


Love at first sight

by Cwfanfic



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Dirty Talk, F/F, Fluff and Smut, Lesbian Sex, Multiple Orgasms, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-09
Updated: 2020-06-09
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:29:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24630823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cwfanfic/pseuds/Cwfanfic
Summary: The flash needs help with a villain and supergirl comes to help. Nora sees kara injured at star labs and goes to talk to her and things get carried away.
Relationships: Kara Danvers & Nora West-Allen
Kudos: 7





	Love at first sight

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fanfiction so please don't judge too harsh. Leave comments on how I can improve.

The flash finds a new villain and needs help from someone he knows well.  
"Hey Barry, get up he's gonna get away." Says Cisco through the comments in Barry's suit. "Ya ya, I'm up which way is he heading?" Asks Barry. "He's just past the North side of mercury labs."

Barry is running there at mach 2 and sees him. "Hey cisco, he's got a green glowing chunk in his chest do we know what that is?" Asks Barry. "I think that is kryptonite."says Cisco. Barry looks at the man of kryptonite and sees that he is heading right for Barry when suddenly someone comes crashing down on top of him.

"Hey barry, sorry he's one of my villains we call him metallo." Says supergirl. "Hey kara how's it going?" Asks Barry. Metallo gets up again and his chest starts glowing brighter and he blasts supergirl with kryptonite."KARA!" Yells Barry. Barry was focused on helping kara that metallo got away.

Kara wakes up in the star labs medical room and Barry is sitting there.   
"Hey kara,you were hit with a beam of kryptonite and we took you to star labs under a yellow Sun lamp." Says Barry.   
"Ok thanks barry, you mind just leaving me alone for a bit?"asks kara.   
"Ya sure whatever you need." Then Barry left the room.  
Out in the cortex nora sees her dad and tells him that she is going to the speed lab to practice.  
"Hey dad I'm going to the speed lab." Says nora.  
"Ok cool be careful." Says barry  
As Nora walks out into the hallway the door to the medical room is open and nora looks into the room to see kara in pain. Nora has always had a crush on supergirl but never said anything.  
Nora turns around to go talk to kara.   
"Hey Kara how are you feeling?"  
"Oh hey, your name is Nora right. Your Barry's daughter." says kara.  
Nora blushes a little bit at the fact that she knows her name. "Ya that's me."Says Nora.  
"What dies the S stand for on the chest?" Asks nora.   
"Its not an S it's my family crest, the house of el." Says kara   
"Oh that's really cool." Says Nora.   
"Can I ask you a question?" Says Nora.  
"Sure" says Kara.  
Nora starts to get nervous and without thinking she bluest out. "Can I kiss you?"  
"Ummm?" Says Kara.   
Then nora starts rambling "I know it was a stupid question and we just met but I'm from the future and I've heard so much about you and I always thought-" before nora could finish her sentence she was cut off by Karas lips on her own. When this happened Nora moaned into the kiss. When kara pulled from noras lips she said "That was really nice."   
Kara slowly moves her hand and places it on Noras thigh.   
Nora starts to blush and smiles. 

"I've always had a crush on you and I loved you for a long time." Said nora.  
"Well maybe we can make your dream come true. If you want?" Kara asked rubbing her hand on Noras thigh seductively.   
Nora grabs the back of Karas blonde hair and pulls her in closer and kisses her passionately. And Kara kisses her back. Nora's tongue pushes against Kara's bottom lip begging for entrance and kara grants nora that access.

Kara's hand is still on Nora's thigh. Kara's free hand roams up Nora's back and she pushes her down on the bed. Nora is wearing jean shorts and a short sleeve shirt that shows her belly.

"Your a really good kisser." Says nora.   
"Thanks. And your really sexy." Kara says out of breath because nora basically had her tongue down Karas throat.

Kara grabs the bottom of Noras shirt and pulls it over her head. Kara felt herself getting wet when she saw that nora was wearing a black lace bra. Kara grabbed nora big tits and said "These are beautiful."  
"Thanks." Says nora. "Why don't you show me yours."

Kara gets up from the bed and takes off her supergirl suit and gets back on the bed with nora in just her blue panties and blue bra.  
"Your boobs are gorgeous." Says nora.  
Kara straddles nora and takes off her jean shorts and sees that she isn't wearing any panties.  
"Oh you little slut your not wearing any panties." Says kara. 

Kara takes off Noras bra and her own. Nora sits up and starts sucking on Karas nipples. Nora gets a small moan from the older woman. Nora pulls away from Karas tits with a loud pop.

"You have experience with that don't you?" Says kara.  
"I've had a little practice."said nora.   
Kara takes off her panties and straddles Noras legs and starts to rub her pussy on her legs. Nora grabs Karas head and pulls her in for a kiss. This time kara shoves her tongue down Noras throat.  
Kara breaks the kiss and moves down the bed a little to get to Noras wet pussy. She starts rubbing noras pussy and nora starts moaning.  
"Ohhhhhh, kara please dont stop." Moans nora.  
Kara moves her head between Noras legs and starts to tease nora by licking around her pussy.   
"Kara please stop teasing me I can't take it anymore."  
"Ok I guess you have been waiting a long time for this so your going to cum for me, your going to cum in my mouth." Demands kara.

Kara starts to lick Noras pussy up and down. Kara moves to lick Noras clit and licks it fast.

"Ohhhhhh yes please, keep going kara don't stop." Kara uses her free hand and starts squeezing Noras left tit. "Yes please kara I'm so close keep licking my pussy, ohhhhh my fucking God yes kara ohhhh my god." "Yes cum for me nora you little slut." Says kara and she goes back to licking Noras wet mound. 

Kara starts to tongue duck Noras clit.   
"Yes kara tongue fuck my little pussy. OHHHHH MY GOD KARA IM CUMMING YES." Moaned nora.   
Nora came in Karas mouth and squirted on her face. Kara straddled Noras legs again and pulled her in for a passionate kiss.  
"You taste so good. I love the taste of your cum." Said kara.  
"I know I taste good I can taste it on your lips. But how do you taste?" Said nora

Nora used her super speed and swapped places with kara. Kara was on the bottom and nora was eating her pussy.  
"Oh nora you anxious little slut."   
" Its only fair that I get to return the favor." Nora said as she moved one hand between Karas legs and pushed two finger inside of her pussy.

Nora started to push three fingers inside of her when kara pulled her in for a kiss. Nora broke the kiss and moved her head between Karas legs. Nora immediately took her tongue and started tongue fucking Karas pussy.  
"Ohhhhh my god nora it feels so good." Said kara.  
Kara put her hand on the back of noras head and buried her face in her pussy.  
"You want to see something cool?" Asked nora.  
"Oh my god yes." Said Kara.  
Nora took her two fingers put them inside karas pussy and started vibrating her hand.  
"OHHHHHH MY GOD, NORA THAT FEELS SO GOOD. IM SO CLOSE PLEASE MAKE ME CUM!"moaned kara.  
Nora went back to tongue fucking kara and she started to vibrate her tongue.   
"OHHHH MY GOD YES NORA IM CUMMING IM GONNA CUM ALL OVER YOUR BEAUTIFUL LITTLE FACE!" Moaned kara as she came in Noras mouth.  
Nora got up and straddled Karas legs and leaned in for a kiss when kara grabbed her head and shoved her tongue down the younger woman's throat.  
Nora broke the kiss and said "Kara, I love you and your pussy."  
"Don't you worry we'll see each other again. And maybe next time I'll bring a friend." Said Kara.


End file.
